The Perfect World Rewrite
by Emperor Lelouch Lamperouge
Summary: What if, at a young age, Naruto saw the atrocities that other people were capable of? Motivated by a sense of justice, and no longer wanting to be helpless, he will change his life, ideals, and even his dream. A Death Note/Naruto crossover.
1. Rebirth

**Author's Beginning Notes: **Hello, everyone. I bet you're wondering why I decided to remove the other copy of "The Perfect World" and replace it with this rewritten edition. The answer is actually quite simple; I was not happy with my level of work. The first chapter was short, and in my view, horrendous. Multiple spelling errors and leaving plot holes did not make me happy. The second chapter, while better, was still just as horrible. I realized that I am one of, if not the most, inexperienced person to write romance. I've experienced it in real life, but I feel unable to put the emotions behind it into words. The "Naruto x Female! Sasuke" idea, while one of my favorite ideas, simply did not fit the story that I wanted to write. The third chapter that was in production was scrapped many times on my part, due to personal reasons I'd rather not get into. Regardless, I implore your forgiveness, my readers. I will do better this time, and prove that I can make this story better than it ever was before. I would like to thank Thenewguy15, Ameya, Slayer End, and my friend Matt for helping me with this story and helping me push past the barriers I put in front of me. Thank you. At the end of the chapter, please take the time to read the "Author's End Notes" because I have a few things to say about my other story, Poisoned Identity.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime(s) "Naruto", or "Death Note". They belong to their respective creators, and I made absolutely zero profit from this story. As a note, this chapter is best read when listening to the song "It Ends Tonight" by "The All American Rejects". I do not own the song, band, or the studio they choose to represent.

-------

'What does it mean to be happy?'

That was a question that plagued the mind of a child, no older than five years of age. His sunny blonde hair was matted down and painted a dirty brown coloring by the dirt and grime coating it, though it was slowly being washed away by the torrential downpour of rain that fell from the heavens. His eyes were a shade of blue that put a clear sky to shame, but the emotions that were held within them were dark.

Sorrow, pain, and torment…

Those were the only things that reflected within his eyes. Those that say that the eyes are the windows to the soul would be frightened at the sight of this child's eyes, wondering what the young boy could have gone through to feel such emotions, such pain.

The yellow haired boy was dressed in rags due to the fact that he never had enough money to purchase decent clothing, no matter how much he saved up. He was currently using a piece of a cardboard box he had found near a dumpster to shield himself from the freezing cold rain.

Many would ask why such a young child was out on the streets, in the middle of a winter rain storm, instead of being tended to by his caretakers. The reason was quite simple, and amazingly, saddening. The boy had no one to take care of him. His parents, even though he had never received the privilege of speaking with them, were thought to be deceased. No one else in the village was willing to take care of him, thinking of him as an abomination or monstrosity.

Even at his home, the local orphanage, he was treated harshly, always forced to do the most menial or backbreaking chores. He was malnourished, his body more resembling to an emaciated skeleton than a living, breathing child.

And yet, through all this torment, the boy never once frowned. He took the pain in stride, always believing that what did not kill him would make him stronger. Besides, crying would never solve any of his problems. If anything, crying was a show of weakness. It was showing the people that hurt him that they had won. That they had caused him to suffer… But now that he was alone, he saw no reason to keep up the grinning charade that he put up for other people.

He lightly touched three of the whisker like marks on the left side of his cheek. He had always wondered if they were birthmarks or scars. With the way he was constantly mistreated, he always felt that they were scars. Besides, if they didn't scar his physically, they more than scarred him emotionally. He had realized that no matter how well he did, it would not stop people from disliking him. He had thought that if he showed that he was smart, people wouldn't glare at him. Instead, the opposite happened. The teacher degraded him in front of the entire class before telling him that he would have to stay after school for "showing off".

A few hours ago, the head caretaker had told Naruto to empty out the garbage. Naruto, not wanting to get yelled at, did so without question. When he attempted to open the door, he found out it was locked from the inside. He begged and pleaded for someone to open the door, eventually screaming himself hoarse. That was the exact moment the storm had decided to roll into Konoha, soaking Naruto head to toe in water, slowly but surely freezing him.

'Why? Did I do something wrong? Was I bad?'

Those were the last thoughts the child had before finally succumbed to the stress and fatigue placed on him, sending him into blissful unconsciousness.

-------

He awoke the next day, snugly tucked into a warm, if somewhat stiff, bed. That was the first thing that alarmed the boy, and it was quite sad really.

The boy's bed was never warm before, seeing as it was placed at the very end of the orphanage. His eyes shot open as he attempted to jump out of the warm bed, albeit reluctantly, to figure out where he was. He only succeeded in opening his eyes, seeing as when he tried to move his arm, it sent a shock of pain coursing through his entire right arm.

'Where am I…?'

After realizing that he couldn't get up from the bed, he started to observe his surroundings. He was greeted by the sight of a white tile ceiling. He turned his head to look at the floor, only to see white marble floors.

'Oh… the Hospital… I almost forgot what it looked like.'

Naruto was in the hospital a few weeks ago. It was a routine physical examination. He never got the results from the test, though the doctor frowned a lot when he was testing him.

The boy absolutely hated it here. While he didn't like living in filth, as any normal human being wouldn't, he disliked the cleanliness of the hospital. It was just...unnatural. The entire building was entirely white, another thing that was just unnatural. How was it possible to keep such a large building clean at all times? But those reasons weren't the main reason as to why he disliked the hospital. The main reason was...people died in the building. For all Naruto knew, somebody could have died in the bed he was currently laying in.

He tried to rise up once more, only for the sharp pain to return in his arm. He moved the sheet down to look at his arm, only to be shocked as he looked at the limb. There was a tube protruding out of it, connecting to one of the various machines to the right of him. As soon as he realized this, he screamed at the top of his lungs, terrified once again. The doctors immediately ran into the room, rushing to see what had happened to one of their patients.

Unlike the majority of the villagers, the doctors did not harbor any resentment towards the young boy. They were all smart enough to realize the difference between a jail and its prisoner, so they saw no reason to be angry at him. When they reached the child's room, they were greeted by a strange sight.

The boy was tangled up in his bed sheets, sprawled out on the marble floor, attempting to rip his IV out of his arm. Two nurses and a doctor had to restrain the boy before calmly explaining to him that nothing was wrong and that he was safe here. From what they had heard and observed, the boy abhorred hospitals. It wasn't too unusual, seeing as most children didn't like hospitals, subconsciously associating them with the feeling of pain.

Eventually, they were able to coax him back into his bed, the boy falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. It was normal for him to be so exhausted though. When he had arrived he was burning up with a high fever and a bad case of Pneumonia.

And yet, a few days later, he was "escorted" out of the hospital by his "caretakers", if they could be called that.

That incident was one of the first that planted the seeds of doubt in his mind. Doubt that was fed when his _caretakers_ were let off the hook with a proverbial slap on the wrist… Where was "God" now? Where was the _justice_ that people claimed Konoha represented? The child had no clue, and honestly, he wasn't too sure he wanted to know.

-------

Six years had passed since his trip to the hospital. Six years of emotion, physical, and psychological abuse. He was eleven years old, one full year into the Academy.

He had barely grown over the years, another effect of his undernourishment at the hands of "those people", even though he had long since left the orphanage.

The boy rarely referred to those people as "caretakers", preferring to call them "those people" when they weren't listening.

His ribs were clearly visible through his shirt, which was torn and ragged. His spine protruded from his back as if it was a knife, but he never once asked for help from anyone. He knew for a fact that no one would help him, so why demean himself by asking? All it would do would show weakness.

While the boy was young, he had developed a sense of pride. Ever since he realized that nobody would help him, he had made it a goal to learn everything he could to survive.

"No...Somebody is willing to help me…" the young boy corrected himself. And he was right. Out of all the people in the village, only one had put a conscious effort into helping him survive, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was the Sandaime Hokage. He was an elderly man, long past his Shinobi prime, and should have been in retirement. He was actually forced out of retirement when his predecessor, the Yondaime Hokage, had used a technique to defeat the Kyuubi no Kitsune in exchange for his own life. Now that he was the Hokage again, he had a duty to defend the village and everyone within it, which was becoming an increasingly difficult job.

A majority of the village wanted the young child executed for his "crimes", while the ones that didn't want his execution were rather indifferent towards the boy, only willing to help him since it would be a horrendous act to execute a child merely for existing. It saddened the old man, to think that his village could revere the Yondaime Hokage the way they did, but show nothing but disdain to his only son...it was shameful.

The sunny haired child began to pace his rather empty apartment. Normally, a child of eleven years would not have an apartment, but he was not given much of an alternative. When he had reached ten, the orphanage had, quite literally, thrown him out onto the streets, claiming that he was "old enough to take care of himself". When Sarutobi had gotten word of this, he was furious beyond reasoning, but he knew he could harm the caretakers. If he did, he risked a civil war breaking out, and that was something he knew Konoha would not survive. So he gave the boy a choice. Return to the orphanage, or Sarutobi would lease the boy an apartment. The boy instantly chose the second choice, never wanting to return to the horrid place known as the "Konohagakure Orphanage". He was grateful for the roof over his head and the food that was always on his plate now, but it still sat in the back of his mind. How had those...those disgusting people gotten away with treating him like that? Those people had systematically tortured him, and they received no punishment.

The boy reached the conclusion that there was no God, that there was no justice. There was no fairness in life. Only survival, so he would do just that. He would survive. But even after his "revelation" that there was no God, he still prayed that the caretakers would meet an early, and hopefully painful, demise.

-------

The boy awoke the next morning, once again greeted to the sight of a practically empty apartment. He rose from his warm bed and walked to his bathroom. He closed the door with a sigh before performing his morning rituals.

After about half an hour, Naruto walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist, steam flowing from the open door. He walked to his kitchen and grabbed an apple off of the counter, sinking his slightly sharper than average teeth into the juicy fruit.

He didn't know what compelled him to walk through the village today, but he felt that something important had happened. He dressed in a white shirt with Konoha's symbol imprinted on it, threw on a pair of black pants, he grasped his keys from the hook they were placed on by the door, and walked out of his apartment, making sure to lock the door behind him.

After walking about a mile into the village, he reached the main shopping district. He was shocked at what the shops looked like. Some stores were completely in ruins, while a few of them looked to have been burnt down entirely. There was still blood on the ground, drying quickly as the sun rose higher.

'What happened here?' the boy thought curiously. He saw two people in dark cloaks talking to each other in an alley behind one of the stores. They wore animal masks on their faces, which Naruto identified quickly as a sign of the ANBU.

After deciding that they would most likely know what had happened, he stealthily hid behind a dumpster that was close enough for the boy to eavesdrop on their conversation without getting caught.

"Can you believe that one of them escaped? I never would have thought that somebody could escape from the prisons." One of the ANBU said.

"Shut up! We're not even supposed to be speaking about this in public, you idiot!" the other whispered back harshly.

"My apologies, Taicho **(1)**, I'm just astonished that this could happen."

"I agree with you. This hasn't happened in years. Do you have an exact number of how many casualties?" the Captain asked.

"Yes sir. Fourteen people have been killed, seventeen injured. Amongst the dead are the two caretakers of the local orphanage." the younger ANBU replied solemnly.

Naruto was stunned. The two people that had tortured him as a child were both dead? He slowly sank away from the two ANBU, and as soon as he was sure that the ANBU wouldn't hear him, he took off running back to his apartment.

He quickly sped inside, locking the door behind him as if the ANBU had been chasing after him. He immediately sat on the raggedy couch that he had found one night and began to think about what he had just heard.

'They're both dead? How? How could this have happened?' Naruto thought frantically, terrified that somebody would blame the death of the two caretakers on him. He remembered last night, his prayer that the two caretakers would die clear in his mind, that single moment playing over and over in his thoughts.

'No...No, I didn't kill anyone! You can't just wish that somebody would die, and it happens! That makes no sense. But still...' Naruto thought back to the years of mistreatment. The years he went on suffering in silence, of sweating and bleeding for the people that were supposed to take care of him.

'..But is it really such a terrible thing that they died?' Naruto finished, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach.

'What am I thinking!? Those were two human beings!' Naruto thought, repulsed by the sudden elation of knowing that his former wards were dead… And yet, when he had first discovered their deaths, he could have sworn that he felt as though a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He remembered his epiphany the other night.

'No fairness, no justice, only survival. Those were my exact thoughts a last night. Now though...' Naruto thought morbidly. He honestly hoped that he hadn't caused anybody's death, but with the circumstances at hand, he wasn't too sure he could claim being totally innocent.

'Maybe...maybe it _is_ better that they're dead.' Naruto thought to himself, his stomach still lurching at the thought.

'All they ever did was hurt me. They never once helped me. If they had it their way, they would have never even fed me!' Naruto thought, righteous anger filling his body.

'Why did they deserve to get away with everything they were doing? What makes them so much _better _than everyone else, better than _me_?' Naruto wondered angrily.

'They...they deserved to die!' Naruto raged mentally.

'They tortured me, and I'm supposed to feel bad that they got killed?! Why? All they ever gave me was disdain, so why do they deserve mourning?' Naruto thought hatefully.

'And it's not just them! People robbing, and killing each other, right here, in the slums! All of them deserve to die! But can somebody change what's going on? There's nobody! Nobody can change anything, because they're weak. All of them are criminals. All they know is how to hurt people! Oji-San told me that people shouldn't hurt people for no reason. If they did, they were no better than the people they were hurting.' Naruto mentally ranted, his clear blue eyes constantly flashing between the sky blue they normally were, and a red color akin to that of freshly spilled blood.

'They're all scum! This village is filled to the brim with rapists, killers, and tyrants lurking in the shadows. I know Oji-San understands this, so why won't he do anything to stop them?' Naruto thought.

He remembered when he had first told Hiruzen his dream when he was a young child. He wanted to be Hokage, to protect everyone in the village. Sarutobi always told Naruto that he could become Hokage one day, always encouraging him when he was depressed. But what was the point of protecting a village that was killing itself?

'Maybe...maybe Oji-San wants _me _to help him. That's why he's always telling me that I can become Hokage. He wants me to get rid of the vermin here. _I _have to show Konoha that justice is real, that criminals can't get away with they're crimes against humanity. Who else can do it? That's just it, there's no one! Nobody can do this but me. Oji-San believes I can do it. He believes that I can change the entire village.' Naruto thought, realizing what he believed to be the truth.

He walked into the kitchen and opened the drawer, looking for a specific piece of silverware hidden inside. His sharp eyes quickly spotted what he was searching for, a small carving knife. He withdrew the knife from its confines with his right hand and closed the drawer, determination growing in his eyes. He pressed the knife into the palm of his left hand, his face grimacing in pain.

'I swear...I swear that I won't let anybody get away with causing misfortune to others! That I'll make criminals pay for all their crimes. I'll make you proud of me, Oji-San. I'll do more than change the village.' Naruto thought as the knife finally finished cutting across his palm, the blood pooling in his hand and spilling onto the floor. He quickly moved to the bathroom, wanting to get some disinfectant to make sure he didn't get an infection from the self-inflicted wound.

"I'll change the entire World." Naruto said loudly before closing the bathroom door.

-------

**Author's End Notes: **Now I bet you're wondering why exactly I'm rewriting this story, and what will be different. Well first off, the reason I'm rewriting this story is because I really didn't like the way I wrote the other one. Obvious flaws in logic, plot holes, and I didn't like where the story was heading. I felt that the story was in more control of itself than I was, so I decided a rewrite was in order. I'll be taking my time with this story, putting out chapters that are 3000-4000 words at a time. I've realized that putting out extremely long chapters at long intervals is not my forte. It's much easier to work on a three chapters that (collectively) are 10,000 words than one big chapter. Third, I will be going through Naruto's time from this chapter, all the way to his graduation. Fourth, no Wave arc! At least, not a large part of it. There will be the battle on the bridge, but nothing more. I absolutely **HATE **the Wave arc, but I can't find it in my heart to get rid of it entirely. I think that's all the changes that I have planned out, but if you have any ideas/advice/questions, don't hesitate to send me a message or leave a review and let me know.

**P.S: **There is a poll going on within my profile. It's basically which one of my stories you like the most. The poll will end on February 1st, so make sure to vote.


	2. Knowledge

**Author's Beginning Notes: **Hello, everyone. Back again with a new chapter. I am really hoping that everyone who put my story on their favorites and alert lists have added this story to their list once more. I'm sorry that I had to rewrite the story, but it had to be done. Too many things were wrong with it, and I wanted to fix everything and get a fresh start with the story. The only way to do that was to rewrite it. Hopefully, all of you have forgiven me by now. Well, enough with the moderately depressing stuff. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime(s) "Naruto", or "Death Note". They belong to their respective creators, and I made absolutely zero profit from this story. As a note, this chapter is best read when listening to the song "Crawl" by "Breaking Benjamin". I do not own the song, band, or the studio they choose to represent.

-------

Naruto awoke with a start, his alarm clock ringing loudly. He hit the "OFF" button on the top of the small clock, shutting off its annoying ringing once more. Surprisingly, he did not feel any pain from the action, even though he hit the alarm clock with the same hand he had cut last night. He looked at the red stained bandages wrapped around his hand in wonder.

'That's...weird. That should have hurt me, even if it was just a little bit.' Naruto thought as he began to unwrap the bandages, expecting to feel the stinging pain of a fresh air on his wound.

The pain never came. Instead, when Naruto looked at his palm, all he saw was skin. No scar, no wound. Just normal, if somewhat pale, skin.

'That's not normal, is it?' Naruto thought, somewhat sarcastically. He knew that normal people did not heal from wounds overnight. So why did he?

'Is this why everyone says I'm different? I can heal faster than normal? Or why I have so much more stamina than normal kids my age? I mean, I've always noticed that I had more energy than most people, but I never thought I could heal this quickly. Maybe this is why Ojii-San wants me to help him...I can heal myself.' Naruto thought, a pensive look on his face. He shook those thoughts away, a scowl forming on his face.

'No. Right now, I can't help anybody. I'm weak. A Shinobi's greatest strength is not the number of techniques they know, but their mind. Ingenuity and imagination is a Shinobi's greatest weapon, along with knowledge.' Naruto thought, remembering that he had learned that from Sarutobi.

"I guess that means a trip to the library." Naruto said aloud as he rose from his bed and walked to the bathroom. As soon as he did, he saw the blood stained towel he had used last night to help clean his wound.

"Right after I clean that. It wouldn't do for Ojii-San to stop by here and see blood. He would just get worried, or worse. He has enough to deal with already, so I might as well not add more to his problems." Naruto said as he placed the towel in the sink and began to scrub it, trying hard to get out all the stains of blood, as well as its scent.

-------

After about one hour, Naruto stepped out of the bathroom, water droplets falling from his wet form. He had managed to get the blood stains out of the towel, and had used as much scented soap as he could to get the copper like smell from the towel. He had then taken a shower and brushed his teeth.

He quickly walked to his closet and grabbed a shirt at random, as well as a pair of black pants. The shirt had an image of a spiked spiral on it, twisting inwards **(1)**. The spiked spiral was painted red, directly in the middle of his shirt. The shirt itself was a dark black color, which made the red spiral really stand out. Within a few short minutes, he was already at the door, keys in his left hand, and a bright red apple in the other.

He opened the door and walked out of the apartment, taking careful measure to lock the door. It wouldn't be the first time that somebody tried to break into his apartment, and it probably wouldn't be the last. As soon as he finished locking the door, he quickly sped off in the direction of the Library, ignoring the stares and glares he received from the more ignorant people.

'Yes, knowledge is power. And I'll make sure that I'm the strongest.'

-------

As soon as Naruto reached the library, he was met with resistance in the form of the librarian. Normally, he would have let her comments on how he was a monster affect him, but he really wasn't in the mood to deal with the woman or her stupid ramblings. And since she thought, for whatever reason, that he was a demon, he could use that simple fact to his advantage.

He turned to her and spoke in a low whisper, which urged her to move somewhat closer to hear what he was saying.

"If you don't shut up and let me in, I will show you a real demon. Would you like that? I can guarantee that when somebody finds your rotting _corpse_, the flesh will be peeled from your bones." Naruto said softly, no hint of emotion in his voice.

"Wha...what did you just say?" the woman said, terrified of the child in front of her.

"I believe you heard me. And if you're smart, you won't tell anybody about what I just said, understand?" Naruto said, anger starting to seep into his voice.

The woman turned completely pale, realizing that the blonde haired child was serious about his threat on her life. She knew that if she said that she would tell the Hokage, the demon in front of her would murder her, so she did the smartest thing of her entire life and nodded.

"H...Hai. I understand. Please don't hurt me." She whispered the last part.

Naruto just turned away from the woman and walked towards the numerous rows of books. As he walked to the books, a smirk formed on his face.

'So that's all it takes. I wish I had known that earlier. Threaten the people threatening you, and they back down. Why is that though? That woman called me a monster. I wonder why...' Naruto thought, the smirk slipping from his face. People had always called him a monster, at least, in private, where they knew the Hokage wouldn't hear them. He never really cared what they called him, just curious as to why they called him that.

'I suppose that's one thing that I can look up. Where to start though? I suppose I can pick up where Iruka-Sensei left off last week. What was the name of the Chakra no Bakemonos **(2)**? I know that Iruka-Sensei mentioned them...' Naruto thought as he strained to remember what the names of the Chakra no Bakemonos were. It suddenly hit him.

'Bijuu! That's what they were called. I guess I can start there.' Naruto thought as he walked into one of the isles that held the books on folklore.

'It would probably be somewhere in this section. After all, they are beasts of legend, destroying practically everything they come across.' He thought as he looked at the titles of the books, looking for one of them that mentioned the word "Bijuu" anywhere. Even a book about history would have sufficed, seeing as the beasts were immortal, so they would have probably been mentioned at least a few times in a history book.

After fifteen minutes of searching, he still couldn't find any book that held any information on the Bijuu. His patience was beginning to wear thin.

'Are you telling me that in this entire section, at least one hundred books, there's not one damn book about the Bijuu!' Naruto screamed mentally.

As he began to stomp out of the isle angrily, he tripped slightly and knocked his shoulder against the shelf on his left side, knocking a book loose from its placing.

'Tripping over my own feet...I'm going to be such a great Shinobi, aren't I?' Naruto thought sarcastically as he steadied himself, attempting to ignore the slight throbbing pain in his shoulder blade.

He began walking again; only to notice the book he had knocked from its spot on the shelf. He picked up the rather large book to place it back when he saw its title.

The book was entitled"History of Shinobi".

Naruto just stared at the book. After a few moments, he finally stopped the one sided staring contest and glared hatefully at the book.

'I wasted fifteen minutes looking for this damn book, and I only found it because of sheer dumb luck.' Naruto thought angrily before he calmed himself down.

'Regardless, at least I found _something _that _might _have information on the Bijuu. Wouldn't hurt to take a look at it.' Naruto thought as he eyed the large, and somewhat heavy, book in his hands.

He quickly left the isle in search of a quiet area to simply read the book in peace. He eventually found such an area near the back of the library. There was a small desk, most likely used by Academy students trying to complete written assignments, and a chair in said area. He sat down in the chair and propped his feet up on the desk as he cracked open the book and began to read about the history of Shinobi and how they came to be.

_The Rikudo Sennin was said to be the legendary figure that founded the ninja world and was the creator and first user of modern Ninjutsu, essentially making him the first Shinobi in the modern context of the term. The Rikudo Sennin was a priest who appeared long ago in an age of endless war. He was the first to explain the truth about __chakra__ and tried to use his power and wisdom to lead the world to peace instead of war._

'Interesting. So even the creator of Ninjutsu wanted peace instead of war. How ironic that he wanted to spread peace, but by teaching his techniques, created war, chaos, and death.'

_The Sennin traveled throughout the world, spreading his ideas and religion, Ninshu, which eventually came to be known as Ninjutsu. His great deeds and true desire to bring peace to the war-torn world led him to become widely known as the Savior of the World._

_Centuries before the creation of the five major Shinobi nations, the Sennin defeated the most powerful demon in the ninja world, the Juubi. In order to protect the world from the Juubi, the Sennin developed a new technique. The Sennin was able to use this technique to seal the beast into his own body, allowing him to harness and control its terrifying power and making him the first __Jinchuuriki_.

'He created a technique to harness infinite power...incredible. Is that the name of such beings, Jinchuuriki? "Power of Human Sacrifice"...I wonder if there's some hidden meaning in that phrase. I suppose that's something else I can read up on...'

_However, this offered merely a temporary solution to the menace. Eventually, in the event of his death, the seal would dissolve and the Juubi would once again be unleashed upon the world. Knowing this, the Sennin devoted the remainder of his life to searching for a more permanent solution. Ultimately, the Sennin succeeded by dividing up the chakra of the Juubi into the nine monstrous entities that would later become known as "Bijuu" and scattering them throughout the world. As a final precaution the Sennin, using an unknown jutsu, entombed the physical remains of the Juubi within a colossal stone prison and hurled it into the heavens, creating the moon. _

'He was so powerful that he managed to split an all-powerful demon into nine separate demons, sealed away the remains of the Juubi, and then created the moon...such incredible power...it's unreal.'

_The Sennin's ultimate wish to establish peace throughout the world was a goal that could never be achieved within his lifetime alone. Knowing that his end was approaching, the Sennin entrusted his strength, dream, and legacy to two brothers. The __older brother__, who inherited the Sennin's "eyes"; the power of his chakra and his spiritual energy, believed that power was the true key to peace. The __younger brother__, who inherited the Sennin's "body"; his willpower and physical energy, believed that love was the true key to peace. On his deathbed, the Sennin chose the younger brother to be his successor. Overcome by bitterness and envy, the older brother attacked the younger, beginning a war between them. Their feud would continue on through their descendants: the __Senju clan__ and the __Uchiha clan__._

'So the Senju are related to the Uchiha. How strange. I would have thought that the Uchiha and Hyuuga were related through some way or another. Though, it doesn't necessarily say that the Uchiha and Hyuuga aren't related. It just says that the Uchiha and Senju are related.' Naruto thought as he turned the page.

'Senju clan...I know I've heard that name before, but where? I know the Uchiha clan was wiped out by one of their own, but what about the Senju? Are they still existent today?' Naruto wondered as he flipped to the index of the book, checking to see if they had information on the various clans that inhabited Konohagakure no Sato, past and present. Soon enough, he found the page number that held information on the Senju clan and quickly turned to it.

_The Senju clan was considered the strongest clan in the world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Together with their rivals, the Uchiha clan, they were responsible for founding Konohagakure and making the village into what it is today. The Senju clan was descended from the younger of the two brothers chosen by the Rikudo Sennin to inherit the way of the ninja. He was born with the "body" of the Sennin, and he believed that love was the key to peace. This led to the Sennin choosing him as his successor causing his older brother to attack him out of hatred. Eventually, the Uchiha clan was descended from this older brother and resulted in the bitter rivalry of the Senju and Uchiha. The Senju clan gained their fame in the era before the founding of the hidden villages._

_Where other clans focused on mastering one particular skill, the Senju were masters in all skills, from Ninjutsu, to Taijutsu, to Genjutsu. Because of this, they were feared as "the clan with a thousand skills" which gave them their name Senju. The most famous member of the clan was their leader, Senju Harashima. His unique Mokuton abilities even gave the clan the nickname the "Senju clan of the Forest". This Mokuton Ninjutsu, and his ability to control the Bijuu, made him the greatest Shinobi of his time._

_The Senju's place at the top of the Shinobi world was undisputed, but there was one clan that was able to stand up to them: the Uchiha clan. Whenever one country hired the Senju, their enemies would hire the Uchiha, and vice versa. This led to a rivalry between the two clans and, more specifically, between the leaders of the clans, Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. However, in a world of constant bloodshed, Hashirama had a dream of peace, and a great love for his fellow men. Known as the "Will of Fire", this belief made the Senju clan propose a truce to the Uchiha clan. Weary of fighting, and persuaded by Hashirama's great charisma and negotiation abilities, the Uchiha accepted, ending their bloody rivalry. Only Madara was against this truce, believing the Senju would one day destroy the Uchiha clan. He was forced to accept, but his humiliation wouldn't end there._

_Some time after the alliance between the Senju and the Uchiha was signed, the Land of Fire hired them to stabilize its borders, and the clans created a permanent settlement within the country. Thus, Konohagakure was founded, and, with it, the system of one Hidden Village per country. As the system spread throughout the world, the constant violence stopped, and Hashirama's dream began to become a reality. But it warfare would soon start anew after Hashirama was elected as the Shodai Hokage; a move Madara felt was a humiliation, and made him decide to leave the new village, eventually returning to attack it._

_Throughout the years, the Senju retained their supremacy over Konoha, and made the village into what it is today. After the Shodai Hokage's death, his younger brother, Senju Tobirama, stepped up to become the Nidaime Hokage. Although likely not a Senju by blood, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who would become the Sandaime Hokage after the Nidaime's death, was trained by both the Shodai and Nidaime Hokages. His successor, Namikaze Minato, was the student of Jiraiya, who was a student of the Sandaime. All of them strongly held to the "Will of Fire" philosophy._

_It is unknown if the Senju clan currently still exists as an organization. There are no known people with the Senju name currently alive, although the Slug Sannin, Tsunade, might be an official Senju. It is very possible that the Senju clan disbanded into smaller clans and families, especially since they never had a specific skill or technique like the Uchiha or Hyuuga clans. However, their legacy lives on strongly in the hearts of the people of Konoha. _

'Interesting. So the Senju clan is, for all intents and purposes, extinct. Any members that are left have probably split apart from the Senju, creating their own clans. Judging by Harashima's ability to create Mokuton chakra, I would assume that the blood of the Senju has some special properties. Something in their blood allows them to combine two or more of the five major Ninjutsu elements, For Mokuton, it would obviously be Doton and Suiton. I believe there was a clan in Kirigakure no Sato that could combine Futon and Suiton, creating Hyoton. The combinations are practically infinite, yet I'm willing to bet that all these clans that possess some form of elemental manipulation is related to the Senju, no matter how diluted the blood is. It also seems that Harashima was able to control the Bijuu to some degree. I wonder how. Was it due to his Mokuton ability, or something else entirely? Perhaps, since the Rikudo Sennin was able to control the Juubi, and split it into nine different beasts, his "body" is able to control them. But that would also mean that the Uchiha can control Bijuu as well.' Naruto thought as he turned to the index once more and began to look for the name Uchiha Madara. The more he read about the Rikudo Sennin and the Senju clan, the more interested he became with the Uchiha clan's abilities. He decided that after reading about Madara, he would look up the term "Jinchuuriki" to get a better understanding of what exactly being a Jinchuuriki entailed.

_Uchiha Madara grew up in constant competition with his younger brother, Uchiha Izuna, who were both known as the most gifted members of their clan. Their competition led to both gaining a more powerful version of their Sharingan and with it, they were able to take control of the Uchiha clan, Madara acting as its leader. Even by his clan's standards, Madara's chakra was unusually strong._

_Under his leadership, the clan conquered all they came across but, over time, he began to lose his sight because of the more powerful version of his Doujutsu. To regain his vision, he took his brother's eyes (an act Madara said his brother had consented to), allowing him to continue to lead the Uchiha to prosperity._

_In the years that followed, the Uchiha constantly clashed with the equally powerful Senju clan. To bring an end to the constant fighting, the leader of the Senju, Senju Harashima, approached the Uchiha with an offering of peace. Although Madara never wanted peace with the Senju, the rest of the Uchiha wanted to end the fighting, and Madara had no choice but to go along with their decision._

_The Senju, the Uchiha, and all the clans they had conquered came together to form the village of Konohagakure. Against Madara's wishes, the villagers selected Hashirama as the village's Shodai Hokage. Madara feared that Hashirama would oppress the Uchiha, and tried to rally support for challenging his leadership. Rather than help him, however, the Uchiha turned their backs on him, believing his only motives were due to pride and the desire for more power. Abandoned by his clan, Madara left the village, later returning in order to challenge Hashirama in battle. They fought at the site that would someday be called the Valley of the End, where, although Madara called upon the Kyuubi no Yoko, he was defeated, and was his dying place._

'How very interesting, especially the final line of the information. Uchiha Madara had summoned the Kyuubi no Yoko, the supposed strongest Bijuu. This somewhat proves my theory that the Uchiha have at least some ability to control the Bijuu. If he couldn't, I doubt he would summon it in a battle that could result in his death, which it did regardless. He took his brother's eyes to better himself, and nearly killed the Shodai Hokage...despicable. If had succeeded, he would have no doubt plunged the world into war again. In the end, his own family turned away from him, casting him aside. It's somewhat sad, I suppose. A man of great power, he betrayed and was betrayed by family, loved by none, and only knew how to destroy. Well, there's no point in dwelling in the past. Hopefully, this book will have some information on the nine, or rather ten, Bijuu.' Naruto thought as he turned to the index once more, looking for the words "Bijuu", "Chakra no Bakemono", and finally, "Jinchuuriki".

-------

**Author's End Notes: **Well, there's chapter two for you. It turned out to be a bit longer than what I wished for, but most of it was information on Harashima, the Rikudo Sennin, and Madara. I also know that Madara said that the secret manuscript that the Uchiha had, which was about how the Rikudo Sennin defeated the Juubi, but in this story (which is AU if you haven't realized), the secret of the Rikudo Sennin being the world's first Jinchuuriki is publicly available to anybody actually researching him. I also included in my facts about Madara that he had taken his brother's eyes. Once again, I'm pretty sure that this wasn't public knowledge in Canon, but eventually someone would have figured out that Madara was losing his sight (which was implied when Madara spoke about his past), and Izuna's eyes going missing mysteriously would eventually cast the doubt on Madara, seeing as he would have the most to gain from another Uchiha's eyes. All this information was obtained from various websites, but the main site used was naruto(dot)wikia(dot)com. It has practically all the information needed to write a Naruto story, other than an original plot. Thanks for taking the time to read through this chapter, and chapter three should be posted within two weeks from now.

**P.S: **There is a poll going on within my profile. It's basically which one of my stories you like the most. The poll will end on February 1st, so make sure to vote.

**(1.) **Go onto goggle and type in "Shadow the Hedgehog Symbol/Emblem" and look at the images. It's exactly like that.  
**(2.) **Translates to "Chakra Monsters". Another name for the Bijuu.


	3. Learning

**Author's Beginning Notes: **Um…I don't really have anything to say. Please, for the love of God, review! Ask questions, tell me what I did wrong, something! Anything other than "great/good chapter". You have no idea how irritating that is; receiving a two-word review is annoying for the fact that it rarely tells the author anything. And, just as an extra note, there is absolutely no action in this chapter. It's mostly just Naruto going over the various information he's acquired. Not the most interesting chapter, but not filler at all. Just bare with me people. The first few chapters are always the hardest, and this is no exception.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime(s) "Naruto", or "Death Note". They belong to their respective creators, and I made absolutely zero profit from this story. As a note, this chapter is best read when listening to the song "Hopeless" by "Breaking Benjamin". I do not own the song, band, or the studio they choose to represent.

-------

_The Bijuu are large, living forms of chakra, sometimes referred to as Chakra no Bakemonos, giving them power that far outmatches most Shinobi. However, this immense strength is tempered due to their bestial nature, which restricts them from being intelligent enough to use it effectively. When the Bijuu are sealed within humans, they are able to benefit from the knowledge of their hosts, giving them the ability to speak and better utilize their powers._

_The Bijuu have been around since long before the founding of the ninja villages. In the beginning of the ninja history, there existed one beast, the Juubi Bijuu, which plagued the planet until the Rikudo Sennin defeated and sealed the beast inside himself. On his deathbed, he divided the Juubi's chakra into the nine other Bijuu and sealed its body in the moon. By the time of the formation of the Shinobi villages, Senju Hashirama, the Shodai Hokage, managed to capture and control some of them with his Mokuton techniques, and used them as peace treaties to the other great Shinobi nations in order to stabilize the balance of power between them._

'That has to be...the most idiotic thing I've ever heard of in my entire life! If you give people that much power, they're more than likely to use it for their own personal gain.' Naruto thought, remembering The Great Shinobi Wars, and how they were sparked usually when a nation began to acquire more power than they were used to.

_After his death, however, the Shinobi nations couldn't control these giant demons themselves and they began to run wild, so the nations instead moved to seal the Bijuu within humans, which were called Jinchuuriki._

'Once again, that word pops up. "Jinchuuriki"...I really need to figure out what exactly they are. From what I've read so far, they are humans with a Bijuu sealed inside of them. The question is how that is possible. I mean, it obviously can't be simple to seal a beast with that much power, can it?'

Naruto skimmed over the next few paragraphs that talked about how the Bijuu were originally created, seeing as he already knew that the Rikudo Sennin had divided the Juubi Bijuu's chakra and created the other nine. He finally reached a page that spoke about the separate Bijuu in a greater detail. He immediately noticed that the book lacked some information on Bijuu, such as their abilities.

'How strange. I suppose the author of this book didn't have much information on those Bijuu.'

Ichibi no Shukaku

_The Ichibi no Shukaku, or Suna no Shukaku as it is known to some, is a bakedanuki and the weakest of all the Bijuu. Even though it is the weakest of all the Bijuu, it is said to easily be on par with an average strength level Kage. Citizens of Sunagakure believed that "Shukaku", as the Ichibi came to be called, was a corrupted spirit of a Suna priest that turned into a demon. It was originally sealed inside a tea kettle, and then placed inside a Jinchuuriki. Apparently, one of Shukaku's former Jinchuuriki was the one who inspired the Sandaime Kazekage to create the Satetsu technique. Shukaku is intelligent, but also incoherent, giving it the demeanor of a drunkard. Like other Bijuu, its innate rage and bloodlust influence its behavior, and it relishes the opportunity to kill anyone in sight. Shukaku's body is formed entirely of sand, with the appearance of a Tanuki._

Nibi no Nekomata

_The Nibi no Nekomata, which is also known to go by the name Nibi no Bakeneko, is the ninth strongest Bijuu, eighth if one does not count the no longer existing Juubi. Not much is known about the Nibi no Nekomata, other than the fact that it is believed to have, at some point or another, originally a human soul corrupted and its abilities. It is said that the Nibi no Nekomata, and its Jinchuuriki by default, have the power of Necromancy. Whether such claims or valid or not have yet to be proven. It is a known fact that the Nibi has the power of Pyrokinesis, and is said to have a body consisting of blue flames that are most likely fed by its massive amount of chakra._

Sanbi no Kyodaigame

_The Sanbi no Kyodaigame is the eighth strongest Bijuu, seventh if one does not count the no longer existing Juubi. The Sanbi no Kyodaigame, at the time of writing this, is sealed within the Sandaime Mizukage. Not much is known about neither Bijuu, nor Jinchuuriki, other than the fact that the Sandaime Mizukage was the Kage to organize the "Kiri Bloodline Extermination" movement. The Sanbi no Kyodaigame is said to resemble a turtle that lacks hind legs. Instead, its three tails takes the place of said legs. The Bijuu obviously has a large control over water seeing as that is its main element. The Sanbi also is known to have ability to "roar" away attacks, diverting them away from itself. Its skin is known to be extremely resilient. Its final ability is one of the more unique abilities among the Bijuu. The Sanbi has the ability to create a hallucinogenic mist that forces the enemy to be constantly attacked (mentally) by their greatest fears. It is unknown if the Sandaime Mizukage has any of these abilities._

Yonbi no Saru

_The Yonbi no Saru is the seventh strongest Bijuu, sixth if one does not count the no longer existing Juubi. The Yonbi no Saru, at the time of writing this, is sealed with a Shinobi of Iwagakure no Sato. The name of the Jinchuuriki is currently unknown, but it is known that the Jinchuuriki did not participate in the Third Shinobi War, so it is more than likely that the Jinchuuriki is young. Not much is known about the Yonbi no Saru, other than its rather infamous ability to combine the Doton and Katon elements to create a new Ninjutsu element, Yoton. It is unknown if this type of ability can be replicated. The Yonbi no Saru is said to resemble a large, blood-red colored monkey, with four tails sprouting from the base of its spine. The tails themselves have black spike like protrusions traveling down the center of the tails. It is unknown if the Yonbi used these spikes to attack its enemies._

Gobi no Irukauma

_The Gobi no Irukauma is the sixth strongest Bijuu, fifth if one does not count the no longer existing Juubi. Not much is known about the Gobi no Irukauma other than its appearance. It is said to have the body form of a horse, but the head of a dolphin. The Gobi no Irukauma is a pure white color and it is unknown whether or not it is sealed within a Jinchuuriki._

Rokubi no Namekuji

_The Rokubi no Namekuji is the fifth strongest Bijuu, fourth if one does not count the no longer existing Juubi. The Rokubi no Namekuji is said to be sealed within a Jinchuuriki in the village of Kirigakure no Sato. Its abilities are unknown. The Rokubi no Namekuji is said to take a form resembling a large, light blue colored, bipedal slug with six tails sprouting from its back. Its body oozes a strange liquid that has not been identified. It is unknown if said liquid has a negative or positive effect on Shinobi, but it is assumed to have a dangerous effect on human beings._

Nanabi no Kabutomushi

_The Nanabi no Kabutomushi is the fourth strongest Bijuu, third if one does not count the no longer existing Juubi. Not much is known about the Nanabi no Kabutomushi's appearance past its appearance. The Nanabi no Kabutomushi is said to resemble an insect, or to be more specific, a gigantic, blue rhinoceros beetle. The top half of its body is a dark shade of blue, while its tails are a green-yellow coloring. Its six tails all sprout from its abdomen, with six of its tails forming what have appeared to be insect wings. It is unknown whether or not the Nanabi is sealed within a Jinchuuriki._

Hachibi no Kyogyu

_The Hachibi no Kyogyu is the third strongest Bijuu, second if one does not count the no longer existing Juubi. The Hachibi no Kyogyu, at the time of writing this, is sealed within a Shinobi of Kumogakure no Sato. The name of the Jinchuuriki is currently unknown, as well as the abilities of both Bijuu and Jinchuuriki. The Hachibi no Kyogyu is said to take the form of a dark red colored Ushi-oni, with its tails having cephalopod-like pods attached to them. It is unknown whether or not the Hachibi used these pods offensively._

Kyuubi no Yoko

_The Kyuubi no Yoko is the strongest of all the current Bijuu. It is said that a single swipe of its tails can raise tsunamis and cause earthquakes. Out of all the Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Yoko's form is said to most resemble the original Bijuu, the Juubi. Whether or not this is true is impossible to say, seeing as the Juubi has long since been lost, with all pictures depicting the beast lost over time. Over the centuries, the "Kyuubi no Kitsune", as it was called, gained a reputation as an age-old disaster, appearing at random to attack areas where human malice has collected and festered. Many decades ago, when Uchiha Madara defected from Konoha after the Shodai's swearing in as the Shodai Hokage, he is believed to have used his Sharingan to somehow take control over the monstrous beast, and used it in his final battle against Senju Hashirama, the current Hokage. The battle tore the very Earth apart, creating what is now known as the _"Valley of the End"_. Despite this, Madara was still defeated at the Valley of the End and killed in the struggle. After the battle, the Kyuubi wasn't seen for a large amount of time, until its attack on Konohagakure no Sato. In a successful attempt to stop the beast, the Yondaime Hokage used a jutsu he himself had designed to defeat the demon, at the cost of his own life. Until the Yondaime stopped the Kyuubi, it was believed that the Kyuubi no Yoko was an immortal being._

'Well that sure was alot of information. To think that even the weakest of the beasts could match up with a Kage. It's amazing. And the Yondaime killed the strongest one, the Kyuubi no Yoko, even after people thought it was immortal. I guess there's only one last thing to look up.' Naruto thought as he turned to the page with information on the Jinchuuriki.

He was immensely surprised to find that the page entitled "Jinchuuriki" had been ripped out of the book. He could tell it had been ripped out by checking the table of contents to make sure that he was on the correct page, and then examining the page it was supposed to be located on. Naruto quickly got frustrated, having a feeling that no other book had information on Jinchuuriki.

He rose from his seat and began to walk to the front desk to ask, or rather, demand, help from the librarian. Suddenly, he stopped mid-step.

'No. If I go around asking too many questions, people will get suspicious. I'm already risking staying here after threatening the librarian. I can't afford to make hasty decisions like that anymore. I'll just have to look for myself. It shouldn't be too difficult to find at least a single book with information on Jinchuuriki, right?'

If only he knew…

-------

**Author's End Notes: *WARNING: **Rant Ahead* Okay, let me say this right now so that nobody gets confused; I did **NOT **create **ANY **of the Bijuu that I talked about in this chapter. Do you honestly think I would create something so mind numbingly stupid as a goddamn bipedal **SLUG **as a Bijuu? Only Kishimoto is so stupid as to do something like that. Before the Bijuu were announced officially, I prayed for all of them to be as badass as the Kyuubi. And what did I get for my prayers? A fucking horse-dolphin hybrid, a slug, a beetle, and an ox with octopus tentacles. This had to be the biggest slap in the face ever. Kishimoto has **ONE **fucking job; to make the Naruto series interesting and entertaining. Instead, the stupid fuck went in the opposite direction, made the main character weak for a large part of the series, had some secondary character (Sakura **AND **Sasuke) show him up by killing a member of the Akatsuki, made Itachi a good guy (which pissed me off. I liked the crazy murderer Itachi better.), made Pain a total bitch by the end of the (actually good) fight, and still has Naruto begging people not to kill Sasuke. I do not hate Sasuke, but he gets way too much damn attention. Hell, even the writers that hate him give him too much attention! He gets all the power in the form of both his own **AND **Itachi's Sharingan (even though now the asshole is starting to go blind), he gets all the women (even the Mizukage flirted with him! Who the fuck does Naruto get?! Sakura or Hinata. Worst fucking choices **EVER**!), and everything is damn near handed to him. And then, the **ONE **good thing that I clung to was the fact that the Bijuu (at least the ones we hadn't seen yet) would be awesome beasts like a Dragon, Phoenix, Eight-Headed Snake, or even a fucking Badger! Instead, we got some stupid fucking animals that nobody gives a decent fuck about, so we as writers either have to create new Bijuu or deal with the crap Kishimoto seems to dump on us week after week. The only reason that I even read the Naruto manga anymore is because I basically have to. If I don't, people complain about how that's not true since Cannon came out with these new facts about how some jutsu is created, blah, blah, fucking blah. It just pisses me off, you know? Kishimoto needs to stop fucking over his anime, because I swear so help me God, if this fucker starts working on a separate anime and he fucks it up the way he's done Naruto, I will find him...and I will hurt him. And on that note, please leave a review on your way out...or else.

P.S: At the time of writing this, Kishimoto doesn't even know what fucking gender Fu, the Jinchuuriki to the Nanabi Bijuu, is. Are you fucking serious?! You would think he would have learned that when the character, that **HE **fucking drew, looks like a chick, it's supposed to stay one. He, once a-fucking-gain went in the opposite direction, like he did with Haku. Kishimoto has to be the stupidest person to ever attempt to create an anime. When you don't even know what your fucking characters genders are, it's time to pack it in and throw in the towel. I officially forfeit any and all hope I ever had for Naruto.


End file.
